


Don’t Mess With Mama Mary

by afteriwake



Series: A Slice Of (Attempted) Normality [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Mary, BAMF Molly, BAMF Molly Hooper, BAMF Women, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Motherhood, Normal Life, POV Mary Morstan, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Protective Mary Morstan, Protective Molly Hooper, Protectiveness, mama bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Mummy & Me playdate, someone attempts to kidnap Mary’s daughter. This was a spectacularly bad move on the kidnapper’s part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Mess With Mama Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> So this is a (very belated) birthday present for **MagsyB** in which she asked for a fic where " _Mary is out with a group of girlfriends trying to be Ms. Ordinary Mom, and then something happens where she has to be all badass or maybe she acts nonchalant to the sight of blood and her so called new friends are now freaked out by her, but her and Molly, maybe even Sally are now all laughing it all up._ " I hope you enjoy it, sweetie!

She hated to admit it, but the life of a normal housewife and mother was...boring.

Oh, there were times she relished it. The times when she was with John and with Claudia, those moments she loved the most. When she was actually _being_ a housewife and a mother, then she had the time of her life. But when she had to be around _other_ housewives and mothers, well...those were the times she longed for the days of being a CIA assassin. At least then she was around scintillating company.

At least sometimes she had Molly there for company. Molly wasn’t a housewife or a mother, but she was one of her best mates and it wasn’t unusual fr her to accompany her on excursions with the Mum Patrol, as Mary had nicknamed the group of mothers that she’d fallen in with. John had recommended that she spend time with other mothers and Claudia spend time with other children, and while Claudia was flourishing Mary felt stagnated. To be quite honest, while Mary did actually have things in common with these women, they seemed so…

Vapid.

Soul suckingly _vapid_.

Perhaps it was because she knew there was a whole other side to the world, a whole seething underbelly to the world that her husband and her husband’s best mate skirted around, that her husband’s best mate’s brother pulled strings in. A world in which she occasionally dipped her toes into for good measure. There was a reason there were guns under the pillows on both her and her husband’s side of the bed. She doubted the Mum Patrol had that particular quirk in their marriage beds. 

She didn’t quite fit into their world, she realized, and it chafed a bit. She wanted to, she did. She wanted to be normal. That was the reason she had left A.G.R.A. behind and become Mary Morstan, and later Mary Watson. She wanted normalcy. She wanted the typical housewife role.

She should have known she’d never have it.

There was a Mummy & Me play date at the playground and she knew the minute she stepped foot in the area that things weren’t right. She could tell Molly knew things weren’t right, either; years around Sherlock had helped get her hackles raised. When Mary had nodded to Claudia Molly had lifted the girl and kept her close as the potential kidnappers had attacked. They were good but really, she was better. Just because she’d given birth didn’t mean she’d let herself get sloppy; as soon as she’d recovered she’d gone back to her training regimen. She’d be damned if she’d leave herself or her family vulnerable to attack, as today had proved.

And Molly was just as prepared. Someone must have been worried for her because a third attacker came for her and she was prepared with a taser. Mary knew she could get in serious trouble for having one on her person but between Greg and Sally and Mycroft she was sure Molly would get off scot free, and she was glad for it in any case as the potential kidnapper went down on the ground, twitching. Mary had done a fair bit of damage to the two goons she’d dealt with.; one had at least three broken ribs and a broken wrist, and the other would be lucky if he would walk without a limp for the rest of his life. And they were both going to have nasty concussions, not to mention needing quite a few stitches and quite a bit of ice.

Molly resheathed the knife she kept in an ankle holster and then straightened, looking at the horrified faces of the Mum Patrol. Then she turned to Molly. “Somehow I doubt Claudia will get invited on another play date,” she said with a sigh.

“We can talk to Mycroft and see if you can get invited to play with children of government officials, maybe?” Molly asked, bouncing Claudia slightly when she began to whimper. “They’d be used to something like this.”

“I suppose,” Mary said, holding her arms out for her daughter. Molly handed her over. “I suppose you should call Greg.”

“Greg’s out of town with the boys,” Molly said. “Devon, remember?”

Mary groaned. “Oh, right.”

“Sally’s here, though. She’s a better choice than Dimmock,” Molly pulled out her mobile. “She’s got clout now that she’s a DI.”

“Let’s hope she can use it,” Mary said.

“You might want to wipe the blood off your face before the coppers get here,” Molly said.

“Damn,” Mary said, taking a hand away from her daughter. “Left side or right?”

“Left, on your cheek,” Molly said, dialing Sally. She waited a moment and began speaking as a crowd started to gather. Mary hoped against hope that no one had thought to call the coppers or else it would be a headache and a half, or if at the very least that they _had_ been called Mycroft had caught the incident on CCTV and was already intervening on their behalf. She wasn’t relishing the thought of being locked up for any portion of her day. A few moments later Molly hung up. “Sally’s already on her way. Apparently, the government intervened and it was requested she take the case.”

“God bless Mycroft,” Mary said. She risked a glance back at the Mum Patrol, then down at the potential kidnappers, “I say when this is all sorted, we head back to my place, put Claudia down for a nap, then make ourselves a nice, stiff drink from John’s good stash. You know, the stuff he drinks when Mycroft’s being a right arse.”

“Agreed,” Molly said with a nod. She kicked the man she had tasered with her foot. “Have to say, though, you definitely haven’t lost your touch. Think you could teach me a few moves?”

Mary gave her a small smile. “Well, it would beat wiping the floor with my normal sparring partner,” she said. “And I’m sure a certain consulting detective would be most appreciative knowing his favourite pathologist was well trained in keeping herself safe.”

Molly flushed slightly. “I’m not his favourite,” she said.

“That’s bollocks and you know it,” Mary said. She settled Claudia on her hip. “Tell you what. I’ll teach you everything I know if you get the brass ones to ask him out for dinner. Even if it’s just a trip to the chippy. Ten quid says he’ll say yes on the spot.”

“He will not,” Molly said, her flush getting deeper.

“Fifty quid and a butterfly knife, then.”

“Fine,” Molly said, holding out her hand. “You’re on.”

Mary shifted her hold on Claudia and shook Molly’s hand as sirens began to be heard approaching the park. Oh, this would be the best fifty quid she’d ever get, and she knew just which butterfly knife she’d get out of Molly, too. Easiest bet she’d ever win. As long as this encounter with the police went well, maybe today would end well after all.


End file.
